


And Make it Better

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: FNFF OT, Gen, Kisses, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel hurts her knee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Make it Better

At lunchtime, he finds Rachel sitting on her couch, trying to balance her laptop on her thighs while she holds an ice pack on her knee. Her one-handed typing is making the computer shake, and Keith smiles to himself.

"What'd you do?" he asks, taking a seat beside her. He rests his hand on the computer to keep it from shaking.

"Desks have corners," she says and lifts the ice pack up. Her knee is red from the cold pack, and, in the center of the redness, is a bruise that's almost black.

Keith winces. "Hope you weren't planning on wearing a miniskirt anytime soon."

Rachel throws the ice pack at him. "You're such an ass."

Keith tosses the ice pack back and forth between his hands, thinking. Then he leans down and gently touches his lips to the cold skin of Rachel's bruised knee before settling the ice pack back in place.

"Still think I'm an ass?" he asks.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Ninety-nine percent of the time," she says. "But it's the other one percent I keep you around for."


End file.
